teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Lydia and Mason
The relationship between Banshee Lydia Martin and Human/Former Beast Mason Hewitt. Lydia and Mason first met in Season 4 in The Benefactor after Mason showed up at Lydia's family's lake house on the night of a full moon, believing that she was throwing a party, though, in truth, it was supposed to be a supernatural intervention for Mason's best friend Liam Dunbar. Mason arrived at the lake house with dozens of fellow high school students, turning it into a raucous event while the shapeshifters secretly battled against the effects of the moon. Later on, Lydia and Mason officially met for the first time while Mason was looking for Liam; as Lydia shooed Mason out of the study, she accidentally spilled two glasses of red wine on the pristine white carpet. Upset, Lydia worried aloud about the damage to the house and Mason comforted her, assuring her that they would be able to clean it up. In the Season 4 finale, Lydia and Mason were reunited when they were both held captive at the high school by one of Kate Argent's Berserkers, who was tasked with preventing them from joining the McCall Pack in their fight against her. Lydia tried to convince Mason into fighting the creature with baseball bats by revealing that his best friend was in danger, along with the rest of her friends. They were soon saved by Sheriff Stilinski, who threw a claymore mine at the Berserker to destroy it before it could harm them. Mason, having caught on that Lydia knew a great deal about the supernatural goings-on in Beacon Hills, became suspicious of her role in all of it until he was finally inducted into the supernatural community, joining the McCall Pack and assisting Lydia and the others in fighting against the Chimeras, the Dread Doctors, the Ghost Riders, and the Anuk-ite, among other threats such as the Beast of Gevaudan and Tamora Monroe's Hunter Army. The two ultimately grew to be good friends, as they are both the (mostly) human "brains" of the pack in comparison to their best friends' supernatural "brawn." Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 4= In The Benefactor, Lydia Martin encouraged her best friend Kira Yukimura to invite Liam Dunbar to a "party" at her family's lake house, as he had just been bitten and turned into a Beta Werewolf by Scott McCall, and the "party" was really an intervention to try to keep Liam (and bystanders) safe from his first transformation on the full moon that night. However, Lydia didn't expect Liam to tell Mason Hewitt that there was a party planned at the lake house, and Mason then went on to invite at least a hundred people who all showed up just as Liam began to transform for the first time. Forced to keep the others distracted from the out-of-control werecreatures, Lydia rushed all over the foyer and kitchen, attempting to keep the house's valuables safe from clumsy partiers. Just as she was getting ready to pay for a keg someone ordered, she saw Mason walk up the stairs (which she forbade the attendants to do) and rushed after him. While upstairs, Lydia followed Mason into her grandmother's study, where she informed him that he wasn't supposed to be up there. Mason explained that he was looking for his best friend Liam, leading Lydia to retort that "missing freshmen" are low on her list of priorities, though Mason pointed out that, since she knew he was a freshman, he couldn't have been that low on the list. Finding two glasses of wine on a nearby table, Lydia quickly picked them up before attempting to shoo Mason out of the room by lying and saying she may have seen him downstairs. Unfortunately, in doing so, she accidentally spilled the red wine all over her white carpet, causing her to fall to her knees and furiously begin scrubbing at the stains with the hem of her sweater. Seeing how upset she was, Mason assured her that the stain would come out before apologizing and asking if the carpet was valuable. In tears, Lydia explained that nothing in the house was valuable, which was the problem-- she and her mother Natalie Martin just put the house on the market, and she promised to leave it without a scratch, as they need every penny they can get for the house. Mason smiled shyly at Lydia and stood to his feet so he could get some club soda and salt, offering to personally clean the stain and once again assuring her that it would come out. In Smoke and Mirrors, once it was discovered that Scott and Kira had been captured by Kate Argent and her Berserker, the rest of the McCall Pack and their allies set into motion a plan to get to La Iglesia, where they believed Kate took them. Lydia went to the high school to get a jacket out of Kira's locker so that Malia would have something to get her scent, she was captured by the Berserker that stayed behind to ensure she couldn't use her powers to warn the pack that Peter Hale, who was pretending to help them, was actually working with Kate. However, after the pack assembled their rescue team-- Stiles, Derek, Liam, Braeden, and Peter-- they decided they did not have time to wait for Lydia, who was not answering their calls. Liam then realized that his best friend Mason was at the high school for study group and suggested he call him and have him try to find her, which the group agreed was a good plan. On the phone, Mason confirmed that Lydia's car was in the parking lot of the high school and stated he would go back inside and look for her there. He soon found Lydia's phone laying on the staircase next to Kira's jacket and remarked to himself, "No wonder she's not answering..." When he turned on the phone, he saw that Lydia wisely set a blurry picture of the Berserker as her wallpaper before she was yanked away to warn whomever came after her of what happened. Unfortunately, before Mason could process this further, the Berserker appeared behind him and backhanded him so hard he was knocked unconscious. When Mason awoke, he was in the school's basement, where Lydia was kneeling next to him to check on him. Lydia asked him if he was okay, to which Mason groaned and complained about the pain in his head before remembering who hit him. He had started describing the Berserker to Lydia, who frowned grimly and cryptically stated that she had seen it, too. Checking himself over, Mason noticed that his phone was gone, and Lydia retorted that she was pretty sure that was the point; when Mason asked what he was planning to do to them, Lydia admitted that she wasn't sure, but that she did know it didn't want them to leave. Mason, alarmed, asked Lydia why she kept saying "it," and Lydia, not ready to share the supernatural world with him just yet, simply stated that it wasn't human. After a while of silently deliberating over what to do next, Lydia observed that she no longer heard the Berserker and urged Mason to follow her, only for the young man to stop and argue that there was only one way out on this side of the basement. Frustrated, Lydia stated that she was aware before warning that if they didn't get out of there, someone was going to die. This did nothing to reassure Mason, who demanded to know how she could possibly know that, but Lydia, not having the time to elaborate, insisted that she just did before pointing out that they at least needed to check and see if the Berserker was blocking the exit. Mason gingerly leaned forward to peek around the corner, where the Berserker, who was standing in front of the door, noticed them and growled menacingly, confirming Lydia's suspicion. Knowing they were running out of time to warn their friends about what was coming, Lydia searched around the basement until she found a bucket full of baseball bats. She grabbed an aluminum one and got into position, and when Mason realized that Lydia was preparing to attack the Berserker and flee, he asked her if she was serious-- "A baseball bat? Against that guy? Or thing, or whatever it is?" Lydia, not willing to waste any more precious time, got to the point and informed Mason that her friends were in trouble, as was his best friend Liam, and since they needed her, she was going to go for it, even if it was just with a baseball bat. Lydia then stomped towards the Berserker, but before she could hit it, Mason ran past her with a wooden bat of his own and let out a war cry before beating the Berserker with it. Lydia joined in and did the same, but they were both easily overpowered and thrown backward into the wall. Mason exasperatedly brought up the fact that Lydia said the Berserker just wanted to keep them there, not hurt us, Lydia sheepishly replied that it changed its mind. They both looked terrified as the Berserker stormed toward them, but suddenly, Stilinski's voice called out, "Excuse me!" which caused the creature to turn around to face him. Stilinski then tossed a claymore mine to it, which it instinctively caught; Lydia and Mason, realizing what was about to happen, ducked for cover, and Stilinski did the same before setting off the bomb, effectively destroying the Berserker. Once the dust literally settled, Stilinski went to check on the teens, who were still shell-shocked from the capture. Lydia quickly informed him that the Berserker was after her, and that it was keeping her in Beacon Hills by distracting her from the rescue mission. Stilinski grimly guessed it was because Kate was planning on killing someone, to which Lydia nodded in confirmation. Mason, alarmed, asked who was going to be killed, and Lydia sadly replied, "Scott." |-|Season 5= In Parasomnia, Mason was walking through the high school with his best friend Liam when he mentioned that he had bought some old bestiaries online so he could research the creature he encountered with Lydia in Smoke and Mirrors. Liam, afraid to bring Mason into the supernatural world just yet, tried to get him to drop it, but Mason reminded him that he saw a man with a bear skull, and that it made an impression. After class, Mason brought the subject up again, adding, "Look, I'm not saying I believe all of it a hundred percent, but people around us seem to know things. Like Lydia? She knows things," making it clear that he believed Lydia was involved in the supernatural world. Once again, Liam tried to distract him, this time by reminding him that the soccer team was about to practice outside, and since it was warm out, they'd probably be shirtless, which ended up working. In Dreamcatchers, In Lie Ability, In A Credible Threat, In Apotheosis, |-|Season 6A= In Memory Lost, In Riders on the Storm, |-|Season 6B= In Said the Spider to the Fly, In After Images, In Pressure Test, In Triggers, In Werewolves of London, Trivia *Both are considered humans with supernatural traits (Mason being a powerless genetic chimera who was previously the vessel of the Beast of Gevaudan, and Lydia being a Banshee, women who can allow supernatural energies to work through them but who are not inherently supernatural) but neither of them have powers like their shapeshifter peers, such as super strength, accelerated healing, and super speed, agility, and durability. *Both Lydia and Mason are known to be exceptionally smart and are part of the faction of the McCall Pack who act as the "brains," using their intelligence and academic prowess to research how to best deal with both human and supernatural problems. **Lydia's GPA was revealed to be close to a 5.0 in ''The Tell'''' due to excelling in her honors and AP classes. Her fluency in Archaic Latin allowed her to translate the Argent Bestiary, her mathematical skills helped her understand the Deadpool computer code she wrote in a Banshee fugue state, and her understanding of physics was instrumental in the pack's fight against the Ghost Riders and Garrett Douglas by discovering relics through the principle of conservation of mass and opening rifts to the Phantom Train Station, among many other examples. **Likewise, Mason's GPA is revealed to be a 4.9 in Superposition, also due to his performance in honors and AP courses. His critical thinking skills allowed him to find Lydia when she was being held captive by Kate Argent's Berserker, and his understanding of physics helped design a special cage with which to trap a Ghost Rider. He quickly figured out the connection between the Hellhound Jordan Parrish and the Wild Hunt and also put together the clues needed to identify the Anuk-ite, also among many other examples. *Both of them have dated supernatural creatures who died and were later resurrected. **Lydia was in a relationship with Jackson Whittemore in Seasons 1 and 2 and saw him die in his Kanima form at the hands of Derek and Peter before he was resurrected as a Kanima-Werewolf hybrid in Season 2's [[Master Plan|''Master Plan]]. **Mason showed interest in Corey Bryant before he was killed by the Dread Doctors, and the two formed a romantic relationship after he was resurrected by Theo Raeken in ''Status Asthmaticus''. *Lydia and Mason were late in terms of learning about the supernatural world. **Lydia was finally introduced into the supernatural world in the Season 2 finale after all of her other friends at the time (Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent, Jackson Whittemore, and even Danny Mahealani) were already made aware of the existence of supernatural creatures. **Mason was introduced to the supernatural world in the second episode of Season 5, after his best friend Liam Dunbar and supposed-friends Violet and Garrett were already aware of it, due to Liam having been turned into a Werewolf and Violet and Garrett being human assassins of supernatural creatures. Gallery Lydia and mason the benefactor 2.gif|''The Benefactor'' Lydia and mason the benefactor 1.gif|''The Benefactor'' Lydia and mason the benefactor 3.gif|''The Benefactor'' Lydia and mason the benefactor.gif|''The Benefactor'' Lydia and mason smoke and mirrors.gif|''Smoke and Mirrors'' Lydia and mason smoke and mirrors 4.gif|''Smoke and Mirrors'' Lydia and mason smoke and mirrors 1.gif|''Smoke and Mirrors'' ShamefulLimpingBrahmanbull-max-1mb.gif|''Smoke and Mirrors'' Lydia and mason smoke and mirrors 5.gif|''Smoke and Mirrors'' Tumblr od4aua1g9K1u91dgho8 250.gif|''Smoke and Mirrors'' Lydia and mason smoke and mirrors 3.gif|''Smoke and Mirrors'' ydia and mason smoke and mirrors 3.gif|''Smoke and Mirrors'' Lydia and mason smoke and mirrors 2.gif|''Smoke and Mirrors'' Tumblr nblc7chuuk1qixosbo5 500.gif|''Smoke and Mirrors'' Mydia 508.gif|''Ouroboros'' 6x13 Raw Talent Mason, Corey, and Lydia.jpg|''After Images'' Mason corey lydia after images.jpg|''After Images'' MV5BYTU4NjYwNzYtYzdkNy00ZTdmLWIzOWYtMTY4Y2YwMjJlNzQ1XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjkxMzgzODU@. V1 .jpg|''Triggers'' Triggers lydia mason.gif|''Triggers'' Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships Category:Needs Help